The View From Below
by hippityboppityboo
Summary: It had come as a vision, but each day it seemed to become more of a reality and a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! Before I get started in my long drawning voice and make you all fall alseep let me say this first: I have one person I would like to thank for helping me get this fanfic up and out there and that person is David. You really inspired me to keep going on my fic and you really helped me out with your good advise/ideas, so I'd just like to thank you for all of that. And if you haven't read his fic 'Legacy' yet I kindly suggest that you get your butt over there and read it! 

Anyway… 

This would be my first fanfic ever posted anywhere, so reviews are more then welcome! Fortunately for me I don't own any of the characters from the Taken miniseries (as much as I wish I did!) but I do own my own characters and my own ideas for this story, so there! So anyway, please enjoy… 

The View from Below. 

__

Every family has a secret.

What if you were it?

Chapter One. 

"Allie?" a voice spoke in her ear.

__

Is this all a dream? It couldn't be… but wait! How do I know it isn't Mischa playing around with me? He's done it before…

"Allie?" the same voice spoke again.

__

Open one eye, open just **one** eye. 

Allie began to open her right eye slowly, saw a fimilar alien tattoo, then squeezed it shut.

__

No! I cant… but… mom? 

A hand touched her shoulder and a new voice came, this time male.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep?" asked the male voice. 

"But…" the woman's voice trailed, and a gentle hand stroked her shoulder.

__

I cant, I mustn't… please stop teasing me with these false images… mom, dad… there not really here, its just all in my head… but… silly me stop clinging to hope… 

****

"But if you think deep down, Allie, hope is what kept you going," John's voice replayed in her head. 

John! No… I wont dare open my eyes for the sake of losing them once more by waking up from this dream.

"Charlie… what if she doesn't wake up? What can we do, a doctor cant help her…!" Lisa's voice was cracking with worry now. 

"Lisa, calm down, she'll be alright, its just probably the change in atmosphere, she's been away from Earth too long, that's all," Charlie's voice followed afterward.

__

Please stop this, stop all of this, I told you before that it was too much for me... 

"STOP!" Allie screamed, jumping up out of Lisa's lap and onto the living room floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took in the sight before her. A bewildered looking Charlie stood behind the couch where a tossled Lisa sat with her hands pressed against her mouth from shock. No one was expecting Allie to do that, no one had expected _this_.

Breathing heavily, Allie took a step forward her head shaking from side to side.

"_Mom_? _Dad_?" she asked, her voice now cracking. 

__

Was this a joke? Was this a test? Was this... **real**? Allie had been through so much that now it was hard to tell real life from a fairy tale. If this was a joke, than John would surely know better than to keep this going, but if this was real...

Allie took a step forward and extended her right hand. _If this was **real** than mom would appear as a solid... my hand wont go through her_. As Allie's hand came further toward her mom, it began to shake violently, finally landing softly on her moms nose. 

Lisa's eyes closed slowly, and the warm greeting feeling of their connection entered Allie. It was like magic, colours swirled in her mind, images of things she had done with her mom, things that she had never told anyone... _and then it went dark_. 

Allie had to pull away from Lisa, if her mom found out half of what she'd been through, she'd... she'd just _never_ understand. 

"_Allie_," Lisa whispered. 

"I'm home..." was all that she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

__

Rain. _The peaceful sound of it falling outside her old bedroom window made her mind drift away from everything that had happened._

~*~

"Why do you think she came home now?" Charlie's voice whispered from the living room. 

"It's hard to say, Charlie, its really hard to say," Lisa's voice whispered back. ~ 

~*~ 

__

Confusing. Everything was confusing, for them and for Allie. The rain came harder. 

**__**

"It only rains when you are sad, Allie," John's voice replayed once more in her head, "the weather here is all about you." 

A raindrop trickled down the side of Allie's window and she followed it with her finger. She tucked her knees into her chest as if to roll up into a ball and hide from everything. 

~*~

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Charlie said now, changing the subject. 

"I dont know..." Lisa replied, her voice sounding off.

"It would be the first time in a while," he rounded, "we could use a good time together, a family time, for the _three _of us..." 

Charlie swooped Lisa off her feet and was dancing with her around the room while Lisa laughed excitedly. 

~*~

__

She smiled, watching them. She'd left her bedroom to come and watch her parents. They seemed so much happier together…

"Allie..." Lisa gapped, and pulled away from Charlie. 

"Dont stop dancing because of me, mom," Allie said, her eyes twinkling bright crystal blue. 

__

Then the darkness. It happened quickly, so quickly no one noticed, but Allie. The room faded for a second into complete nothing, her parents gasps had only escaped their mouths just in time.

"Mom, dad!" Allie screamed, cowering she fell to her knees, eyes squeezed shut and hands covering her ears. 

"Allie, Allie whats wrong?" Charlie and Lisa asked together, coming over toward their daughter. 

__

She opened her eyes. Everything was gone, the dark forest, the pain, the vines that had entangled her. It was all **gone**. 

__

It had come as a vision, but each day it seemed to become more of a reality and a nightmare... and it seemed most strong on Earth. 

"It was nothing, it was just... _nothing_," Allie breathed. 

A long fingered hand touched her shoulder as she sat on the ground, and Allie jumped, not expecting to have someone behind her.

"Hello Allie, is this your family?" Mischa asked, as she turned to face him. 

"Mischa!" Allie cried, embracing the small alien boy into a hug. 

He was in his true form, but Allie could careless... Every time Mischa was around she got a relaxing feeling inside. He gave a small smile with a slit he had as a mouth.

"Finally we meet..." Mischa sent thought to all of them, "I have waited a life time for this moment..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. 

Allie lay cross-legged on her bed, eyes closed and mediating. She kept trying to focus on clearing her mind. She made everything around her seem like she was in a room of bright light and she was giving off the sense of energy for it. 

"Hmmm," she sighed, her eyes still remaining closed. 

It had been awhile since she'd been able to do this, to actually put more effort into her mediation then she had up on the spaceship with John. 

The bright lighted room faded and a swirl of colours came flooding into the scene now. Memories of things that had always remained with her, never to be forgotten. 

****

Then the darkness, spreading like madness through her mediation. 

Allie tried beyond belief to get her eyes open, but it was like they'd been glued shut. Her screams of agony and cries for help were only heard inside her mind. 

Vines quickly entangled her body, closing in tightly. A deep dark forest with looming trees and gruesome leering faces, peered over at her. The forest seemed darker and more vivid than it had been in any of her other visions. 

"Mom! Dad! Mischa!" Allie found herself screaming. 

But her words were_ lost. _

Allie finally pried open her eyes, only to her horror, find that the situation hadn't improved, though in away it had brought on some new section of the vision she had only now been able to notice. 

****

Laying face down in the dirt was Charlie, a hooded man stood over top of him, his foot pressed hard against Charlie's back to keep him there. 

Allie's eyes didn't leave his face, not until she heard a wailing sound coming from a section that she couldn't see. 

****

Lisa was pulled forward, her face a mass of confusion but her eyes were well alert. She looked up at the hooded man who had his foot against Charlie's back and tried immediately to break free of the hold that another hooded man had on her. 

__

What was going on? Why was this happening to them? 

Allie began to shake with the rage at the poor treatment of her parents, and the vines around her tightened once more. 

When she looked up she found herself face to face with the hooded man who had held her father against the ground. She couldn't move, the vines held her in place, and being held back _scared_ her. 

The man removed his hood from his face, showing scruffy sideburns, ugly red pockmarks and angry scar tissue making his face rough and uneven. The eyes of the man were a bright gray and they were piercing right through hers, and she knew he could see _everything _that she had ever done or ever been through. But as Allie became more mesmerised by what the man was doing, his eyes began to take shape into ones like Johns', and she flinched… 

**__**

Mischa's hand fell down upon her shoulder, shaking her to try and snap her awake. 

Allie fell forward on the bed, her eyes still open but seeing nothing, for a moment all her memory was gone. 

"Allie!" Mischa cried through thought, "please say I have not hurt you!" 

"W-what… what happened?" Allie asked, stunned, "I was… I don't remember…" 

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked over at Mischa. 

"Oh Mischa, I'm sorry… I must have startled you," she said, slightly blushing, "I was mediating and letting myself get… kinda a head of myself…" 

Mischa only tilted his head to one side and shrugged. 

He'd taken on his human form and seemed to be getting used to the custom ways of being a human. 

His hair was short and brown, his eyes were a light crystal green, his body seemed a little too tough for a fourteen year old. He looked gorgeous if it wasn't for the stillness in the air you got when you were around him. 

Allie had known him since the first day she'd left Earth to live with John and the rest of her unhuman family. From first glance, to the very first thought they'd shared, they'd become instant friends, taking on tasks that both had found difficult and some had been in between. 

Never before had she seen him in human form, but what she saw, she liked. 

"Are you alright Allie?" he asked now, "I will leave if I make you nervous…" 

"Nervous?" she asked, dazed, "you don't make me nervous, Mischa… I'm just tired that's all…" 

"Then I will leave you here to sleep," he said, turning to go, but Allie's thought caught him off guard. 

"No Mischa, stay with me… I could… I could really use your company," she thought, trying to form the right words. 

Mischa turned, his first human smile meeting his lips and he walked over to Allie's bedside. As Allie got under the covers, Mischa took a seat down by her feet where he sat and watched her. 

No more words were said between them, there really wasn't need. She laid her head back against her pillow and snuggled in close, her smile fading as she closed her eyes, drifting into sleep. 

"Good night Little Star…" Mischa whispered, his eyes going towards the night sky through the window. 

**__**

Off in the distance a star twinkled brightly against the black velvet night sky. 


End file.
